


Twist, Click, Crunch

by Broken_Clover



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Gen, Murder, Spoilers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: In which Prowler has no hesitations in dealing with the thorn in his side.





	Twist, Click, Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this so much

As soon as he sees the kid lay his fingers on the USB, Prowler has attention firmly on them. Even with the scruffy one managing to toss him outside, it’s only a matter of seconds before he’s back in search of his target.

The kid is terrified. Good. 

One of the most inexperienced opponents he’s ever come across, too. Little punk hasn’t seemed to make much improvement since the last time he tried to chase them down. But their instincts are at least half decent, narrowly dodging a few hard stomps before they can connect.

“Gimme that thing!” He doesn’t know why he’s bothering with talking. Within seconds, Prowler has their body pinned up behind the kitchen table. “Don’t be stupid, kid. Hand it over. _Now!”_

Maybe some part of him is holding back- and that definitely can’t be allowed to happen. He’s Fisk’s leg-breaker for a _reason_ , not because he can’t deal with an inexperienced teenager who acts like they’ve never been in a fight before. 

In his half-moment of distraction, the spider-kid manages to throw him across the room, along with the table. But just like last time, it’s only a moment before he can rip through the cheap wood, claws tearing into the walls as he keeps his eyes locked on.

He can hear the kid panting as he tries to run up the stairs. Prowler manages to grab a skinny leg and lunges for the device still in his target’s hands. Kid’s not totally spineless, he’ll give them that, but the kick to the face only succeeds in pissing him off.

There’s a hole in the ceiling from where that weird robot got tossed through. He doesn’t bother going after the teen through it, his boots and armor do a well enough job rocketing through the roof and finding a firm foothold on the tiles.

This has gone on long enough. Kid or not, they’re enough of a pain that he doesn’t care about how this turns out. If they were stupid enough to not go scampering home after the first time they met, then they deserve the consequences of their own choice.

Prowler couldn’t give less of a damn about how Liv or Scorpion or Tombstone were faring, all he cares about is dealing with this annoying little spider once and for all.

He doesn’t give the kid time to get to their feet. With a hard lunge, he’s easily got his hands locked around a scrawny throat half-covered by a crappy Spider-man costume. Through the mask’s holes, a pair of brown eyes go wide as he grinds the smaller body so roughly against the rooftop that shattered tiles are sent flying.

Before the two of them can be sent tumbling off the roof and into the backyard, Prowler grips tighter. He refuses to make this last any longer.

Twist, 

Click, 

Crunch.

The snap of bone seems to echo across the rooftops.

The fights raging on around him don’t lull for a moment. Nobody else seems to have noticed just yet, but he doesn’t care. He pockets the small device the kid was holding, easily tugged from limp fingers.

“Boss.” He starts sending a call through his earpiece. “I’ve got it.”

“Good.” From his view, he can see Fisk’s car is parked out in front of the ruined house. “I knew I could count on you. And the kid?”

Prowler doesn’t skip a beat. “Dead.”

Dark eyes are gazing out across the horizon, neck twisted too far to be natural. The kid looks even younger and fragile in such a state, lying motionless in the little groove that was carved into the roof with their body.

“Well done.” Kingpin is equally blase. “One less spider running around.”

“Want me to dump the body like the last one?”

“Eh. No point in leaving it there.”

He has little reservation in manhandling a corpse. Claws grip the cheap fabric over their chest, somehow still whole despite the fight. They’re much lighter than Parker was.

As he tries to drag the body over his shoulder, the mask snags on a shard of tile, tearing and sliding off with utter ease.

For the first time since putting his own mask on, Aaron felt horror.

“...Miles?”


End file.
